Memories of Us
by I-Like-Pie-Too-Dean
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are best friends and one day the two get into trouble and as punishment are forced to clean the attic, when the two stumble apon a box full of letters... Slytherin!Albus Scorpius/Albus in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is just a little random fic that i thought up about Albus and Scorpius finding out about their fathers friendship and how it all began etc.**

**Hopefully you'll like it and so here's the first chapter!**

**Btw, Albus in this fic is in Slytherin and Scorpius is his bestie! ^.^)/**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter stood beneath the hatch leading into the attic of their house, his best friend and fellow Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy standing along side him. His father, Harry Potter, the man dubbed boy-who-lived, the 'savior' of all wizards and witches stood before them, his eyes twinkling in delight. Albus inwardly groaned. This was not a good sign.

"Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy," Harry said as he observed the two teens in front of him, one an exact copy of himself, the other an exact copy of his ex-arch nemesis.

"Yes dad."

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"I want you two as punishment to clean out the attic, top to bottom WITHOUT magic," Harry said with a smirk as the two boys groaned out loud.

"Without magic? Dad please you know how large the attic is, it could take us weeks," Albus exclaimed as Scorpius just groaned again. He should have never agreed to help Albus with his little 'plan'. Scorpius mentally smacked himself. Even though they had only met three years ago on the train to Hogwarts, it felt as if the two had known each other for years, both having similar personalities. When Albus usually had a plan, it usually and most likely wasn't a good one.

"I think it is a perfectly adequate punishment for the both of you," Harry replied, the smirk still visible on his lips, "and anyway, I was going to clean it out soon so might as well make use of it as your punishment."

"But dad!" Albus said in a whiney tone.

"No buts," Harry replied to his sons' pleas as he took out his wand and waved it around, silently saying a spell, making the hatch open and a ladder slide down from the opening.

"Ok kids," Harry said with an evil smirk which adorned this lips, "hand over the wands."

Albus unwillingly gave his father his wand and Scorpius took his from the back pocket of his jeans, also handing it to Harry who just smiled sweetly before putting them inside his jacket pocket.

"Make sure you clean it properly, I'll be checking it once you're done" Harry said with a smile, "I'll be contacting your father to tell him to pick you up later Scorpius."

Albus just glared at his father while Scorpius stood along side him, hanging his head when Harry said that he'd be contacting his father the new Malfoy Senior, god his father would kill him for making more trouble.

"Oh yes, before I forget," Harry said as he took out his wand again and summoned two pairs of pink rubber dish washing gloves and two sponges, holding them out for the two teens.

Albus just grumbled his annoyance snatching the gloves from his father while Scorpius just sighed and nodded, taking the offered sponge and gloves.

"Have fun boys," Harry said as he apperated back to some unknown room in the Potter mansion laughing, leaving the two boys to face the terror of the attic.

Both of the boys stood there staring at the stairs leading to the attic above them, wondering and dreading what lay beyond the open hatch. Albus then began to slip on the dish washing gloved that his father had just seconds ago given to them both, Scorpius following suit.

"Why pink, why is it always with the pink," Albus grumbled to Scorpius who just shrugged.

"Maybe your father thinks it suits your complexion," Scorpius said with a laugh as Albus punched him playfully in the arm.

"Shut it Scor, I don't want to hear that from you Mr.-I'm-so-white-people-mistake-me-for-a-ghost," Albus retorted.

"Hey!" Scorpius said, faking a hurt expression, "that was only one time and I showed that first year that he should never insult a Slytherin."

"Yeah, that poor little Hufflepuff now can't even see Peeves without running in the opposite direction screaming," Albus said with a laugh, "the look on that kids face was priceless."

"No wonder you were put in Slytherin Albus, your personality is so twisted," Scorpius said, laughing as he clutched his stomach.

"You can't talk either!" Albus accused with a smile, "you found it just as funny as I did!"

"…Well, maybe just a little bit…" Scorpius said and both were quite before they both burst out into laughter as they remembered the past, sharing a moment of not so long ago nostalgia.

Albus leaned on Scorpius for support as his insides began to hurt from laughing so hard. When both of them had calmed down enough to stop laughing, the two of them finished putting on the gloves and picked up their sponges which lay on the floor where they had dropped them from laughing so much.

"So…shall we venture into the unknown?" Albus asked his best friend who just grinned before replying.

"I'm up for it any day, are you?"

"Of course," Albus scoffed as he put his foot on the fist step of the ladder and started to climb, Scorpius close behind. Albus climbed up into the dark room, his eyes squinting into the darkness. Scorpius clambered up after Albus and the two stood in the pitch black attic, wondering what on earth they should do.

"So, what now?" Albus asked out loud.

"Well, firstly I think we are in need of a bit of light," Scorpius stated, "there should be windows around here or some form of light."

Albus nodded into the darkness and the two began to amble about, groping into the darkness, occasionally bumping into unseen objects and things.

"I think I found something!" Albus yelled out loud to Scorpius who was still in the process of feeling his way around some piece of furniture, from the feel of it most likely a couch.

"Well then, what is it?" Scorpius yelled back.

Albus just grinned before holding the soft material in his hands tightly, pulling it back and letting the sunlight stream in, illuminating the room in bright light. The two squinted at the sudden difference in light and they both began observing the attic.

"As I though, a couch," Scorpius said as he stood from where he was currently trying to maneuver himself around the royal red dusty couch, the moth holes and rips in the fabric told him the couch had seen better days.

"So Scor, where should we start?" Albus said from his positing beside the window. He was standing next to an old busted clock and beside that an old pram and bicycle and behind that piles of boxes and various different objects that to his eye looked like junk. The more he looked the more junk there just seemed to be, and Albus couldn't believe how much stuff could be crammed in, even if it was such a large space.

"I have no idea, there is just way too much bloody stuff in here," Scorpius said, irritated as all his hopes of a quick job instantly left his head.

"Well, we do have all day," Albus said with a grin and Scorpius just rolled his eyes, seriously regretting to have agreed to help Albus earlier that morning to play a few 'pranks' on his siblings resulting in one pissed of James and one crying Lily. He really was his fathers' son alright.

The two than began to shift boxes and furniture all to one side so they could clean the area. Both boys then climbed back down stairs and had located two buckets and had filled them up with soapy water and had grabbed mops and squeegees to use. They then had some how maneuvered themselves up the ladder without spilling all that much water and the only injury was Albus's sore foot which Scorpius had stepped on in his attempt to not drop any water.

After they had cleaned only that area of the attic, the cleaned area was only about a sixth of the whole attic area and the boys were seriously regretting getting caught by Harry.

"Urgh, this is your fault Al," Scorpius said with a sigh collapsing into the couch, wiping the sweat from his brow, "I would be at home right now reading a book sipping on a cool drink, relaxing and having a calm and chilled day if it wasn't for you and your ideas."

"Oh, but you have to admit, my ideas and I are pretty fun," Albus replied with a cheeky grin as he walked over to join Scorpius on the couch, exhausted just from that little cleaning.

"They may be fun at the time, but god are the strings attached a bloody pain in my back side," Scorpius said with a chuckle, "and I mean literally, but butt hurts like hell from slipping over when we were mopping the floors."

Albus just laughed before replying, "Your butts sore? Hello, did you see my fall? I mean most epic fall in history."

"You mean most failed fall," Scorpius said with a smile as he shot a cheeky glance at his best friend who was sitting beside him.

"Failed?" Albus scoffed, "I think not. That fall was pretty epic."

"Yeah yeah, to you it may have seemed like it was a pretty epic fall," Scorpius stated, "but from where I saw it, it looked pretty lame."

"Whatever Scor," Albus said with a small pout, "it still hurt."

Scorpius just laughed before he ruffled Albus's hair and leant back into the moth eaten couch, closing his eyes. The two just sat in the quite attic for a little while, both boys taking comfort in the others presence.

"Hey…what's that?" Albus asked out loud, getting up from the couch and walking over to the pile of boxes and other objects which they had just moved earlier so that they could clean.

"What Al?" Scorpius asked quizzically as he too got up and walked over to where Albus was squatting next to a small wooden box. The box certainly looked out of place amongst the cardboard boxes filled with junk. Outside the box were strange carvings of dragons which were painted in silver and green, colors that reminded the boys of a certain house.

Albus blow the dust of the lid of the wooden box, his fingers tracing over the words carved into the lid.

"Pour mon cher ami, pour me sauver une fois de plus," Albus read of the lid, stumbling over the pronunciation of the words.

"To my dear friend, for saving me once again," Scorpius translated for his friend who just looked at him with a shocked look, "it's French."

"You can read French?" Albus said, curious.

"Yeah," Scorpius replied as he stared at the words engraved into the wooden lid, "father taught me when I was younger, told me it was a good thing to be a fluent bilingual."

"Wow, I wish dad would teach me a different language," Albus said with a smile on his face, "then all the chicks would love me."

"Yeah right Al," Scorpius replied with a grin, "like they don't already."

"Aw, little Scorpius is jealous of his more popular and good looking friend, but don't worry, I still love you," Albus teased in a baby like voice making Scorpius blush with embarrassment.

"Shut up Al," Scorpius said with a glare, although it didn't look as threatening as the normal Malfoy glare because of the faint pink which dusted his cheeks.

"Aww, my baby," Al said as he hugged Scorpius who turned an even darker shade of red.

"Get off me," Scorpius said as he pushed Albus off him, making him fall, one boy blushing deeply, the other grinning like a maniac.

"Well, are you going to leave me here sprawled on the floor Scor?" Albus said with a smile as Scorpius just glared before reaching out a hand and helping his friend off the floor.

"What do you thinks in the box?" Scorpius asked as he turned back to the little wooden box, picking it up and walking over to the couch before sitting down and placing the box next to him.

Albus followed before sitting opposite Scorpius before saying, "well, why don't we have a look then."

Scorpius turned the box so that the latch of the lid was facing him, he reached for the latch before stopping himself.

"You do it Al," Scorpius said handing the box to the black haired boy beside him.

"Wha- why me?" Albus said trying to push the box away.

"Because it's in your attic that's why," Scorpius replied before forcing the box into Albus's hands, nodding at him to open it.

The boys looked at the box, their eyes boring holes into the lid. Albus slowly unclipped the latch on the box and opened the box bit by bit, nervous as to what they would find. When he had opened the box, both boys let out the breath that they didn't realize they had been holding.

Scorpius started to laugh before running his fingers through his blonde hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"And here I was thinking it would be something dangerous, but it's just a bunch of letters," Scorpius said with relief while Albus just nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I thought it might be some sort of dark magic spell book or some mysterious object," Albus said a bit disappointed about the contents of the box, "che, no fun."

"Agreed," was all Scorpius said while he touched the black velvet lining of the box, the soft fabric cool against his skin.

"I wonder what these are about though," Albus said as he picked up one of the countless letters which were inside the box, holding up for Scorpius to see, "none of them are addressed to anyone."

"Hm, let me see," Scorpius said as took the letter that Albus was holding out carefully as the yellow parchment looked as if it would crumble if he held it too hard, "you're right Al, it doesn't have any writing or information on who it was addressed to as."

"I sense a mystery coming," Albus said with a chuckle while Scorpius just shot him a irritated look before he turned the letter over in his hands carefully before opening it.

"Scor!" Albus said to his friend who was half way to opening the letter, "what do you think you're doing!"

"Well, you're the one saying it could contain some sort of spell or something," Scorpius said to Albus who he could see was beginning to become curious, "well, it might be but they have just concealed it to look like a normal letter."

"Maybe…," Albus said as he thought it over in his head, "ok, fine but you open it."

"Chicken," Scorpius whispered before going back to his previous task of opening the letter.

He pulled open the top before pulling out the carefully folded piece of paper inside, prying it open with steady fingers. Albus clambered over the box so that he was sitting next to Scorpius before the two began to read the letter, inquisitive.

_Dear La Nuit Noire_

_Did you receive the present I sent? I hoped you liked it. Green and silver are your favorite colors if I am not mistaken. Everything is finally at an end, but somehow it feels like it's not for me. I still have many demons to face, mostly from those who are quick to judge, but then again isn't that how we met?_

_I am so grateful that we became as close as we have now, and the day you saved me was one I will never forget. I always wondered what would have happened if we had been friends from the very beginning, before this had all begun, would our life be any different? Well, the past is past, and nothing can change that._

_This will most likely be the last letter we can exchange as we are both going our separate ways and journeying down two different roads. When we meet again, I hope that the world is unclouded by their judgments and past grudges and that they will be able to welcome me back for who I am, not for the actions of those around me._

_La Nuit Noire, it has been an honor to fight along side you, even though many thought of me as a traitor but it mattered not to me at the time. Your love for your friends is great and true, and it has been a true blessing to have been considered one of your comrades in arms._

_Yours sincerely and forever faithfully_

_Lune D'argent_

Albus and Scorpius finished reading the letter before both looked at each other with identical confused expressions.

"What was that all about?" Albus asked Scorpius who just shrugged.

"Well, the writer did say that it would be the last letter he would send him," Scorpius said. "Besides, it looks as if the two had been sending letters for a while," He said as he indicated to the sheer amount of letters inside the box.

"Scor, what does the French mean?" Albus asked as he re-read the letter once again, his eyes skimming over the neat script.

"La Nuit Noire means the black night and Lune D'argent means the silver moon," Scorpius explained.

"Think they were secret lovers?" Albus asked, the nick names sounding strange for a normal letter.

"I wouldn't think so," Scorpius said as he shuffled through the other letters, trying to find the one on the bottom of the box, "I would say that they were just codenames considering that they wouldn't even address the letter let alone write anything that could give away their identities."

"Hmm," was all Albus replied before he stretched his arms, leaning back into the couch, tired but quizzical about the letters they had found.

"Aha!" Scorpius exclaimed loudly as he pulled out a yellowed piece of folded paper, holding it triumphantly in the air, "the last one on the bottom, let's just hope that it's the first letter."

"Read it out loud for me Scor," Albus said quietly as he closed his eyes to listen to his friends' voice.

"Ok," Scorpius replied as he began to read,

_**Dear Moon**_

_**DON'T RIP THIS UP! Just read it, you don't need to reply. I just think it'll help you overcome this problem alright. So here it goes, just please read the letter through.**_

_**Are you ok? Sorry about the name, but I don't think either of us would appreciate it if this letter got found right? Well anyway, after seeing you today, I just can't leave you alone right now, off all the times it happens to be now. You need help, and I know that you're to stubborn to admit it, but you do. I know. I've already been there and done that, and I know it's hard to admit you need help, hell I don't either sometimes but it always helps.**_

_**You know, the two of us aren't so different. I mean apart from the obvious similarities and differences we are not that different. I know how lonely you feel when you're around your friends; I can see it in your eyes. You may act tough and think you're alright but I know that deep down you're hurting, just like I am.**_

_**I want to help you, but I can't unless you WANT me to help you. I won't force myself on you, but I really do want you to let me help you. Moon, I understand what you must be going through is tough, and I doubt I even have the slightest clue as to what is going on but I can tell you this. You are oblivious as to how easily I can tell that your mask is just a façade. Others seem to buy it, but not me. I can tell in your eyes that you wish that it would all end, so that the pain would stop, but it won't. Not by taking your own life it won't.**_

_**Let me help you, just tell me and I will.**_

_**Please reply back, I'll be waiting.**_

_**Night**_

"Hmmm, this is getting interesting," Scorpius muttered to himself.

"What?" Albus replied as he heard his friend muttering to himself, one of his annoying habits, "the fact that originally they weren't friends yet in the last letter they are like brothers?"

"Well, that's one of the things," Scorpius replied, "but this moon was thinking of taking his own life, hell maybe he even tried to but this night found him, hence the letter."

"Woah, so he," Albus started to say.

"Or she," Scorpius cut in, "it doesn't specify whether they are a man or a woman."

"Whatever Scor," Albus said with an irritated tone, "as I was going to say, so he or she was suicidal and the other person found them and wanted to help them recover from depression right?"

"Most likely," Scorpius replied.

"Well, let's find out shall we?" Albus asked Scorpius before pulling out all of the letters from the box and flipping them so that the bottom of the pile was now on the top.

"Sure, why not," Scorpius also said with a smile as he picked up the letter on the top of the pile before handing it to Albus.

"My turn to read now is it?" Albus asked himself out loud while Scorpius just smiled and nodded before he leant back into the armrest of the couch, relaxing.

"Ok, here it goes," Albus said before unfolding the yellowed parchment and reading out loud.

_Night,_

_Don't misunderstand why I am replying to your letter, this is just so you don't think I had gone and died. So don't let this get to your overgrown head._

_First, you don't really care your just trying to find information to black mail me with, and I will not stand for this so just get of my back about it already._

_Second, why would I even remotely think of admitting anything? If I did I would be telling everyone I was weak, and I cannot allow myself to say this. _

_Third, what do you mean you know how I feel? What do you know? I would say nothing, so stop pretending you know how I'm feeling right now._

_Fourth, seriously you are annoying, and don't even think of confronting me in person or I will hex your balls off._

_If you think that the next letter you write will be replied to, then you are sorely mistaken._

_Moon_

"…Wow," Albus said after he finished reading the letter, "this guy had some issues."

"Hmph," Scorpius replied, "sounds like a real dick to me."

"I mean who says, and I quote, 'I'll hex your balls off' to someone that is trying to help them," Albus stated as he put down the letter on top of the first letter in a separate pile.

"Well, now we know that this moon fellow really hated night," Scorpius said with a chuckle, "I wonder what was stuck up this moon guy's ass when he wrote this letter."

"Sounds like a chick with really bad month problems," Albus said with a laugh which only made Scorpius stare at him strangely.

"What?" Albus said when he noticed the look Scorpius was giving him.

"'Sounds like a chick with really bad month problems'," Scorpius re-quoted.

"Well, I mean every time Lily gets it, emotions are tipsy, tension is high and every little thing I would say would either make her let some punches fly or break down crying."

"Really?" Scorpius said as he raised his eyebrows at the statement.

Albus just nodded before shuddering violently.

"I still remember the first time she got it," Albus recalled as he shuddered again, "god what a day, two broken ribs, a black eye and a very sore crutch."

Scorpius just laughed before saying, "remind me to high five Lily later."

"It hurt!" Albus protested while Scorpius just laughed, "she can kick like a bloody horse you know!"

"Reminder to self," Scorpius said as he tried to stop laughing, "give Lily a high five and a hug for her marvelous effort."

"Meanie," Albus said with a pout which only made Scorpius laugh even harder.

"Aw, Al don't be such a baby," Scorpius said to his friend who sat across from him with his arms crossed and a pout adorning his lips, "the past is the past."

"Yeah, but it doesn't help if you take pleasure in hearing of my past memories," Albus stated fatter of factly.

"Just because I find it funny doesn't mean I take pleasure in hearing you getting beaten up by your baby sister," Scorpius said with a cheeky smile which only made Albus glare at him.

"Ok, ok," Scorpius said as he saw the glare directed at him, "I'm sorry Al for teasing you about getting beaten up by your little sister and I hope that you except my apology as it comes from the deepest depths of my heart, as I hate to see that you are upset over something I said."

"Hmph," was all Albus said as he turned his head away from Scorpius, a faint smile on his lips, "fine, I can't stay mad at you Scor."

"Yay!" Scorpius said with faked enthusiasm, "he accepted the apology!"

"Funny Scor," Albus stated as he heard the clearly faked tone to Scorpius's voice, "very funny."

"I know I am Al," Scorpius said with a grin.

"Why don't you just read the next letter," Albus said as he rolled his eyes and motioned for Scorpius to pick up the next letter in the pile.

"Fine fine," Scorpius said with a sigh as he picked up the next letter and opened it as Albus just resumed his position to listen to the next letter.

* * *

**Oooo, so wonder who it is?**

**It's obvious to us, but Al and Scor don't need to know that...**grins****

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why don't you just read the next letter," Albus said as he rolled his eyes and motioned for Scorpius to pick up the next letter in the pile.

"Fine fine," Scorpius said with a sigh as he picked up the next letter and opened it as Albus just resumed his position to listen to the next letter.

_**Dear Moon,**_

_**You know you don't need to death glare me every time we pass each other you know? I'm only trying to help and I really don't appreciate having your fist in my face. Madame Pomfrey said you broke my jaw, do you have any idea how painful it was when she had to readjust it so the potion could heal properly?**_

_**And for your information, I'm not trying to blackmail you, why in the name of Merlin would I do that? You may think I'm some stuck up lion, who wouldn't give a damn about a slimy snake, and considering our past between us, you must think I'm trying to curse you through the parchment. **_

_**But I'm not, and that's the honest truth. True, I did hate you, still do in a matter of fact, but I can't leave you alone. I won't leave you alone, whether you like it or not. Anyway, you did want to be my friend in first year, and you do agree that if situations and dialogue had gone differently, hell you might have been my best friend. You know this just as much as I do.**_

_**Just let me help you. I know you said that you can't say or do anything because it makes you appear weak, but everyone is weak. Everyone needs to be told it will be alright, and I'm willing to do that for you, and I know that this is weird considering our past, but I'm going to tell you this one thing.**_

_**It WILL be alright. **_

_**See? I said that to you, and I know, even if you'd never admit it, that it made you feel a little bit better. I myself know that it's nice to be told that, instead of feeling as if the whole world's hopes, desires and wishes are resting upon your shoulders. I know something is up with you, the past few meetings have told me so. I know that you are not going to say anything but just tell me about yourself instead, alright?**_

_**Yours faithfully,**_

_**Night**_

"Woah," said Albus as he stared at the letter in shock, "Moon broke Nights' jaw…and Moon is a Slytherin and Night is a Gryffindor."

"They two must have some past together, as Night indicates in the letter," Scorpius said as he folded the parchment back up and placed it on top of the two other letters in the pile.

"Yeah, and Moon did say in the last letter that he would 'hex his balls off'," Albus said as he made quotation marks in the air with his fingers, "if Night came near him."

"Well, it does seem like this Moon character is a bit of a git," Scorpius said with a small frown.

"I wonder what was going on between them…" Albus said as he leant back into the couch and tilted his head back to look at the sloped ceiling, "it seems like a lot more than a bit of Slytherin Gryffindor rivalry…"

"I agree Al," Scorpius said as he mimicked Albus's movements and the two sat in thought for a few seconds before Albus suddenly leant forward and plucked the next letter from the pile.

As Albus carefully unfolded the parchment, Scorpius pulled his legs up under himself, leaning his back against the armrest of the couch. Albus also leant against the armrest, facing Scorpius as he stretched his legs out on the sofa, slightly bent to fit, as he began to read.

_Night,_

_You really are an insufferable git. I punched you in the face because it was in my way, and I hope that jaw hurt then. You deserve it. One thing I know is that I will never, and I mean NEVER open myself up, to anyone. Especially not YOU. Who do you think I am? _

_And you seriously can't say that you won't use any information you find out about me as blackmail. You'd go running to the headmaster like the good little pet you are, sprouting anything and everything I would have told you. I don't even know why I'm replying to this letter, because all I know is that having your hideous face in my own constantly asking why I haven't said anything is the reason. _

_I only have one thing to say, the feelings mutual Night, I hate you. Although the fact that in first year on the train when you didn't except my hand in friendship, I'm thankful that you never did, then I'd have to put up with your stupid glasses and ego everyday._

_Also, why should I share anything with you lion? We snakes are proud of heritage and blood. That's all I can say. Not that you can say much about yourself though, because everyone knows your story._

_I would appreciate it if you would stop writing these damn letters to me, and then having them delivered in the middle of the night. The next time I see your damn bird tapping at my window at 1:00 in the morning, I will not hesitate to jinx it._

_Your unfaithful and most hated admirer,_

_Moon_

_P.S _

_You are a git. That's all._

_P.P.S_

_I would just like to point out that the next time you see me you will be carted off to the hospital wing with more than a dislocated jaw._

_P.P.P.S_

_I would appreciate if you would also tell your blood traitor to back off. Also the mudblood, they keep trying to jump me at every corner for what I did to you._

_P.P.P.P.S_

_Also tell them to stop with the attempted pranks. It seems it's only the blood traitor but just tell him that he fails. Epically. Tell him that next time he wants to try and jinx my hair to flash different colors, make sure he has the write spell. _

_P.P.P.P.P.S_

_It did make me feel better._

"How many post scripts did this Moon write in," Scorpius said with a breathy laugh after he finished reading the letter.

Albus chuckled along as well before replying, "Well at least he admits that having someone say, 'it will be alright', did make him feel better."

"Yeah," Scorpius said as he placed the letter they had just read on the 'read' pile.

"You hungry Scor?" Albus asked as he stretched.

"A bit," Scorpius replied as he his legs out, placing them on top of Albus's legs.

"Drinks and cakes?" Albus asked as he tangled his legs with Scorpius's on the couch, both still leaning on the armrests facing each other.

"Sure," Scorpius replied, "I'm fine with anything."

Albus nodded before calling out, "Pippie!"

"Young Master Albus called Pippie sir?" a house elf said as he appeared before the couch with a bow.

"Hey Pip," Albus said with a happy smile, "can I trouble you for some lemonade and cakes?"

"It is no trouble Young Master Albus," Pippie said as her huge purple eyes shone brightly at her favorite Potter child.

"Thanks Pip," Albus said as Pippie positively beamed at the nickname given to her, just for her, by Albus, "I love you."

"And Pippie loves Young Master Albus as well," Pippie said as she bowed lowly and disappeared with a crack.

Scorpius just gazed at his friend with a raised eyebrow to which he just shrugged in return.

"Seriously?" Scorpius said, his brow still raised at Albus.

"What?" Albus said with a slight pout, "Pip and I are best friends, she's my favorite elf."

"So what am I?" Scorpius said as he faked a mock look of hurt, "your B friend?"

"Aw, is Scorpius jealous?" Albus said as he smiled sweetly at his friend, "don't worry, I'm not cheating on you with Pippie."

"So now I'm competing with a house elf for you?" Scorpius said as Albus slapped his leg playfully with a laugh.

"Oh, don't worry," Albus said as with a wink, "I only have eyes for you sweet pea."

"Shut it Al," Scorpius replied, a blush rising in his cheeks as he smacked Albus's leg which was resting on top of his own.

"Aw, my baby is blushing," Albus said as he smirked at the blush which was steadily getting redder.

"I said shut it Al," Scorpius said with a glare, "or I'll make you shut that hole of yours."

"Oh kinky," Albus said as Scorpius had a look of shock on his face, not even aware of his sexual innuendo that he just said.

"I mean, uh-um, I didn't, I mean, it wasn't supposed to, urgh," Scorpius said as he buried his head in his hands, as Albus laughed at his friends discomfort.

Albus continued to laugh at his friends' embarrassment and only stopped when Pippie returned with a jug of lemonade, two cups and an assortment of different slices and pastries.

"Here is the food you asked for Young Master Albus," Pippie said as she placed the tray on the floor before levitating a table over to the couch, and placing the tray onto the table.

"Thanks Pip," Albus said with a smile, patting the elf on the head, "you're the best."

"Young Master Albus is too kind," Pippie said as she smiled shyly, as Albus continued to pat her head, "Pippie is happy to be of service."

"I'll call you later if we need anything else," Albus said as Pippie nodded before disappearing.

"Scor?" Al asked as he noticed his friend who still had his head buried in his hands, "you ok?"

"M' fine," Scorpius mumbled from within his hands, still not looking up.

"Scor look at me," Albus said as he leant forward as he gently pried Scorpius's hands away from his face, titling his head up.

"What's wrong," Albus asked, his eyes searching Scorpius's face.

"I said I'm fine," Scorpius replied as he smiled softly, "nothings wrong."

"Are you sure?" Albus asked and let go of his friends face when he nodded, "ok, let's eat then."

"Sure," Scorpius said and took the cup which Albus held out for him, already filled with lemonade, "thanks."

"No problem Scor," Albus said with a smile, although his eyes still held worry as he watched Scorpius sip his drink.

They began to eat the various foods, Scorpius eventually lightening up and laughing along with a joke Albus told him. Albus was happy seeing his friend back to normal as he finished his glass and refilled it.

"So," Scorpius said after they had finished eating and drinking all the food, rubbing his stomach contently, "I'm as stuffed as a pig."

"Agreed," Albus said as he stretched his arms above his head and laid back into the couch's armrests, "those house elves know how to cook."

"Should we read the next letter?" Scorpius asked as Albus nodded before reaching down from his position on the couch and picking up the next letter which was in the pile on the floor beside the couch.

Albus handed the letter to Scorpius who smiled and settled in, unfolding the letter as he did so. With their legs still tangled together, and Albus sitting opposite him, Scorpius began to read.

_**Moon**_

_**Nice to know that it did make you feel better. Also, it's nice to know you think I'm an insufferable git, because right back at you mate. As you can see, I sent this at an acceptable hour in the day, so you better not go and jinx my owl. Oh and yes, my jaw did hurt, although it was only for the night (I know you wish it would permanently hurt me).**_

_**On a nicer note, how are you? I see you look a lot paler, more so than usual. You really should eat more, I noticed you stopped eating as much and gloating at meals, you hardly ever glare at me from across the hall anymore.**_

_**Also, I am going to take the initiative and start this first, because I can see that you will not be starting this first. You already know my name, my age, my house, my interests and other useless things, and I know yours. I want to know little things about you, and I'll tell you things about me, although you are most likely not going to believe it.**_

_**I live with a muggle family, a man, his wife and their son. These muggles are the worst muggles you can know. These muggles I've lived with since I was a little over a year old, and I never even knew I was a wizard until it was my 11 birthday. Throughout my life living with them, I was taught that magic or being 'abnormal' was bad, and if spoke out of place, did something wrong or defied them then it was normal to be punished. So I was.**_

_**How could I have helped a bit of accidental magic? It was crazy, and when I look back on how they treated me I can't help but think, didn't anyone even notice? I mean, you would think old Dumbles-**_

"So Dumbledore was headmaster at the time," Albus cut in as Scorpius glared at his, making Albus wince and mouth, "Sorry, continue."

_**-would know what was happening, but no. He doesn't do a thing and yet he still sends me back to live with those, monsters, and tells me, "You'll be safe". As if.**_

_**Well, that is only a brief summary of this, and I doubt you'll believe me. But whatever, I just want to know a little bit about you.**_

_**Night**_

"Shit…" Scorpius said as he finished reading the letter, "sounds like Night went through some crazy stuff when he lived with these, muggles…"

"Yeah, poor Night," Albus said as he shifted slightly, his back stiff from sitting in the same position, "do you think Moon will believe him?"

"From what we know of Moon's personality, then no," Scorpius said as he handed the letter to Albus who placed it on top of the pile of already read letters, "he'll only think that Night is yanking his chain or something."

"Mhm," Albus said as he picked up another letter, prying it open as he read.

_Night,_

_I'm sorry, I truly am._

_I never meant to confront you about your last letter, let alone delve into your memories to confirm that you were only lying. I'm sorry for what those bastard muggles did to you. I can't believe that the headmaster would still send you back there, surely he would know about this abuse._

"Abuse?" Albus said, as he stopped reading, "Merlin's beard, I never thought abuse, let alone if Dumbledore sent him back every year."

"Just read Al, we'll find out in the letters," Scorpius said as his friend nodded before continuing.

_I admit I was taken aback by what I saw, and I understand now why you want to help me. I understand the need to help someone, I have the need to help you. I know that this war is going to get bad, and soon. But I want to help you._

_I know of your suspicions, I know that much from having you hiding out in our compartment on the train ride to Hogwarts. All I am saying that yes, your suspicion is true. Don't come charging down to the dungeons to kill me just now, because I want to say that it was not my will._

_I don't want any part of this war, I wish to remain neutral because I know of the powers of both sides, but I have no choice. My father, being who he is, they forced me to or they would kill my family. Although I know what my father has done is unforgivable, but he is my father nevertheless._

_So I will tell you this. Meet me in front of the room of requirements at midnight tomorrow. I know of your cloak, as I saw it on the train. Meet me there tomorrow night and I shall tell you, for it is far too dangerous to tell you through this letter._

_I shall say this again, I feel terribly guilty for all the taunting and the fights these past years, and had I known what those fucking muggles did to you, I would have never said a word. Contrary to popular belief, I do have a heart and feelings as well. I do know how to feel compassion towards someone, although I know that compassion is the last thing you want. I hope we can be civilized, because I realize that those years ago on the train I must have reminded you horribly of that whale of a cousin of yours and that even bigger whale of a cousin uncle and horse woman's attitudes towards you. _

_So, meet me tomorrow and I shall tell you everything I know._

_Hopefully you won't curse me to oblivion, but I admit it may be a suitable punishment._

_Moon_

"So this is where they became friends," Albus said as he smiled slightly, "glad they could put it behind them."

"Yes but I wonder what he must have seen for him to be so disturbed about what he saw that he felt the need to reconcile with Night," Scorpius said as he pondered what they knew from the letters.

"Well, the only thing I'm wondering is don't you think that Moon sounds a bit out of character in this letter," Albus asked, "I mean he seemed like such a pompous ass before in the previous letters but now he's all nice and kind."

"Maybe, as I said, he may have seen something horrendous," Scorpius said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah…" Albus mumbled as he put the letter down.

"Hey Al?" Scorpius said as he watched Albus bend down off the couch and place the letter on the pile.

"Hn?" Albus grunted out in reply.

"What do you think, I mean of this, the letters, this Moon and Night," Scorpius said as he tried to explain, "I mean I wonder who they are exactly."

"I have no idea," Albus replied as he sat back up with another letter clutched in his hand as he handed to Scorpius, "we'll just have to read and find out."

Scorpius took the letter and opened it before he glanced at Albus, their eyes connecting before he nodded to Scorpius, signaling to commence as he looked back to the parchment and began to read.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, sorry I haven't updated this in a while! Totally have been bogged down with work and life in general, you know, usual shit that happens. Anyway, here is a new chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_**Moon,**_

_**I appreciate you not telling anyone, and I must admit, you are the only one I have ever told…well, about THAT. Although you only got a glimpse of it, I guess it's good to get it off my chest. I knew I could never tell anyone, especially my friends as they would only take it to Dumbledore and he would probably dismiss it, telling everyone I'm making it up to get attention or something along those lines, who knows. But I swear that next time you try and use Legimency on me I will literally rip your innards out and strangle you with them. No joking.**_

_**On to another topic, what you told me that night, which I will not mention in here in case this gets found, I would like to say that I think you should help us. Well, me because if anyone else would probably kill you for switching sides, but between you and me, I think you're a pretty good bloke after talking last night. (God if a lion heard me say that…I shudder to think of what my after state would be…)**_

_**Let's meet again tomorrow night, same place same time? **_

_**Night**_

"So they came to a compromise," Scorpius said as he folded the letter back and placed it on the pile, indicating to Albus to pick up the next one, "come on, read."

"Alright, alright, hold your horses Scor, no need to rush," Albus mumbled as he picked up the next letter and unfolded the parchment, beginning to read.

_We need to stop with this whole 'Moon' and 'Night' thing it's just too...plain. I don't like it…it makes me sound as if I have a bad habit of sticking my ass in the air in public or something indecent like that. Moon…let's unquestionably get better code names than that. I will be Lune D'argent and you shall be La Nuit Noire. If you're wandering what they mean it's French. My name means the silver moon and yours' means the black night. See? Still essentially the same, it just sounds a bit more sophisticated. Now that that's been decided, replace those names whenever you wish to say your or my name within the letter._

_Back to the original purpose of your letter, I cannot meet tonight as they have called a meeting which I cannot miss. I've already told you all I know about the assassinations which they have made me carry out, which thankfully have all failed, and I assume that I will be given another one soon. I have decided to switch sides, and I assume that my godfather is also a double agent as well. But I cannot confront him about this as he is being constantly watched by both the Dark Lord and others alike. I think that the Dark Lord is suspecting something, or that he is just watching us all. But not me. Which is a good thing though. The Dark Lord assumes that my godfather will watch me, but while he does that I highly doubt he will say anything at all. Plus, he doesn't know of my little camaraderie with you at all, and he won't be finding out soon either or I will be dead within the week._

_So until next time._

_Lune D'argent _

_P.S_

_You ok? I saw that you and that insufferable prat of a friend yours had gotten a girlfriend lately and I noticed it seemed a bit tense within your trio. Just checking in on you._

"That's nice of him," Albus said as he placed the letter down, stretching his hands behind his head as he leant back against the couch.

"Well, we know now that he is a Death Eater…" Scorpius said with a frown, "but he's a double agent…somehow that sounds familiar…"

"Really!" Albus said, lurching forward until he was literally sitting on top of Scorpius.

Scorpius blushed beet red, his mind going blank as he began to stutter incoherently, "Al, ge-get off me."

"Why, I'm not that heavy," Albus said as he crossed his arms as he straddled Scorpius, a pout adorning his lips.

"That-that's not what I'm talking about…" Scorpius mumbled as he averted his eyes, the feel of Albus nearly straddling his waist making his heart nearly jump out of his chest. He had a vague idea why he was feeling like this, but there was no way he was ever going to confront Albus about it, knowing that it would never work out.

Albus smirked slightly, leaning forward so that his nose nearly touched Scorpius', "aw, come one Scor. Tell little old me what you're talking about then, cause I have no idea."

Scorpius turned his gaze to the man atop of him, their gazes locked in a heated stare. With a growl, Scorpius flipped their positions, so now he was above Albus who now had his back pressed against the seat of the couch, Scorpius' hands either side of his head.

"I can easily beat you Al," Scorpius growled out, "don't forget who's the biggest here."

Albus smirked, raising his hand as he patted Scorpius' cheek, "kinky Scor, I like it."

Blushing pink, Scorpius only growled, sitting back so that he was opposite Albus once more who had also sat up. Running his fingers through his platinum blonde locks he sighed, his gaze looking down at his clothed legs.

"Sorry Scor," Albus said softly from where he was sitting.

"Urgh, it's ok…all you've done is made me totally mental blank," Scorpius replied.

Albus cracked a grin, "another weakness that I know now. All I got to do is sit on top of you."

"You do that," Scorpius said with a glare which he directed at his best friend, "I will do what Night threatened Moon that he would do. I will rip your innards out and strangle you with them."

"Alright, alright," Albus said with a cheeky grin, raising his hands in defeat, "I promise I won't. Now will you read the next letter?"

Scorpius nodded, picking up the letter and beginning to read it aloud.

_**Lune D'argent**_

_**Great idea with the new codenames, it sounds so much more official now. I don't know whether that makes what we're doing all the more dangerous or all the more real. Either way, both of us are as good as dead if we are found. That aside, do you recall how I told you about how I had to get the memory from Professor Slughorn? Well I did it. I've seen it within the pensive, but it was incredibly disturbing. I know now how to kill Voldermort. But what he has done…it is indescribable. He has created these things called Horcruxes. Are you familiar with the term? Well, I'll tell you what it is anyway. A Horcrux is a container for a piece of human soul, and it can only be made through the act of pure evil, and I think you and I both know what that means. **_

_**Dumbledore has told me that I have already destroyed one in our Second Year. It was the diary which had continued the younger version of Voldermort. Supposedly that was actually a piece of Voldermorts' soul. How creepy is that? Thinking back to it now, I'm pretty cure that old Voldie was hitting on me…but let's not talk about that. These Horcruxes are virtually indestructible and there are only a few objects which can destroy one fully. It seems Basilisk venom is one. Which explains how I destroyed the first Horcrux, as I had stabbed the book with the fang of the Basilisk. So one down, and have you noticed how Dumbledore's hand is all black and withered? That was a curse which had been placed on another Horcrux he had found. **_

_**How is it all one your end? Your last meeting was only last night, and I saw you seem to be thinner than usual. Are you eating alright? They haven't done anything have they, to you I mean? If they have…well, I will certainly have one more reason to kick their arses. And to put your mind to rest, yes, my insufferable prat, as you put it does have a girlfriend, and she is a total bimbo. That plus the fact that he is still so naïve to the other parties feelings…well, it is quite the predicament. **_

_**Tell me how you are ok?**_

_**La Nuit Noire**_

"Horcrux…what a scary thing to do," Albus said with a shudder. He remember dad telling him about it briefly as a child, and how his dad and his Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione had to travel the country in search for them.

Scorpius could only nod, "ripping your soul apart…what a horrible thing to do."

"Tell me about it," Albus said with a disgusted tut, "and by 'an act of pure evil'…well, I think we all can assume that old Voldie didn't just kill those innocent people for nothing…well, maybe, who knows."

"It's fricken Lord Voldermort, who knows what the heck had gone on within his head," Scorpius said with a small shiver. Even know whenever he saw that all too haunting black skull which was branded into his fathers' arm, it still sent a chill through him. He swore that he had seen the snake protruding out of the skulls mouth move once, although it hasn't moved in over 20 years.

"True, true," Albus said as he reached over and picked up the next letter, unfolding the parchment.

_La Nuit Noire _

_Horcrux…I've heard of that somewhere before. Very dark magic. I don't think we can continue to meet in the Room of Requirements anymore, as I think that my two hired muscle are now following me around more than usual. I assume that they are now informing someone of all my actions, and I don't think that I can take that risk if we get found. They have begun the next step though, I believe that they are planning something big…and I mean huge. The plan is still being constructed, but I can only assume that there is little time before it is complete. As I said before, anything happens and I shall contact you with the information immediately._

_Back to the original topic, Horcruxes are what Voldermort is using to keep himself immortal…do you know how many he has supposedly made? Knowing that snake faced man it would have to be more than 2. I wonder if he would know once a Horcrux is destroyed, it is a fragment of his soul dieing. Not that I would really care though, bloody dick…(excuse my profanity), but that is an important factor within this war. If he has no idea that people have discovered his weakness, you can use it to his advantage, but if he has realised he might hide them in god knows where on earth. _

_To put your mind at ease, I was only tortured briefly, but as soon as I returned to school, my godfather administered potions to counter the after affects so I was only a little bit shaken up in the morning. As you have noticed, I have regained my appetite, but it really is hard to eat when your inside feel like they have been sliced and diced to bits. And to hear you being the hero once more is quite irritating. Always the prat who goes and jumps into all dangerous situations…_

_But thank you for being concerned. Truly._

_Lune D'argent_

_P.S _

_A bimbo…well you can tell just from looking at the stupid girl. I don't see what he sees in her personally. It would be better to go for the brain trust._

"Brain trust?" Albus said with a cocked brow, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Who knows," Scorpius said dully in reply, "some other third party participant?"

"Meh, back to the main point of that letter," Albus said with a shrug before continuing, "so now he is being followed around. It must be tough on Moon huh Scor?"

"I guess," Scorpius replied.

"Everything is just getting more complex and the action is only thickening…" Albus muttered more to himself than anything, picking up the letter and handing to over to Scorpius who took it between gentle fingers, not wanting to damage the parchment.

_**Lune D'argent**_

_**You've been TORTURED? **_

_**I know I should confront you face to face, but those two baboons are too close for me to even try and find you at all. Really, all muscle and no brains, I don't see how you put up with them at all. And of course I would worry! Even though we have only recently come to an agreement within this situation, I already think of you as a friend. Hell, I think we've been friends for a long time, we just happened to fight…all the time. And now that I'm hearing you've been tortured…I certainly will be kicking some death eater butt later. How can your father stand by and let this happen? How can your godfather? How can anyone? For Christ sake, your not even 17! **_

_**I swear we are going to finish this once and for all…we will finish this. I promise. And you are the first person I will celebrate with once this is over, once I kill him, we will both be free at last. I promise you this. **_

_**La Nuit Noire**_

_**P.S**_

_**I can only agree wholeheartedly. The sexual tension between the two for all these years has been killing me!**_

"Aw, how nice!" Albus said with a smile, "Moon and Night are totally mates! I mean, they are almost like you and me Scor!"

"What do you mean? They hated each other only a little while back," Scorpius said with a frown.

"I mean, come one, I know we clicked as soon as we met, but I mean how close they are," Albus said as he scratched his cheek which were dusted pink, although this went unnoticed by Scorpius.

"Yeah…although from this letter everything is going to get complicated…" Scorpius said, placing the letter down.

The pile to read was still a reasonable size. Scorpius wondered what on earth was going to happen next. He couldn't help but feel that this story was somehow familiar, yet he could not put his finger on it. Shrugging it off, he handed Albus the next letter in the pile.

"Huh? This is weird…this writing is from Night, but the last letter from Night…is the letter from Moon missing?" Albus said as he cocked his head to the side, his hand shifting through the letters.

"Just read it, maybe something happened," Scorpius said as Albus could only nod before he began.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I know I haven't updated this in a while, but it was only cause [WRAGZIEZ] sent me a PM about it. I had kind of just fogotten all about this story so I apologise! I think I've kind of done the wrong thing by having about 4 consecutive ongoing stories all at once as I find it more than difficult to keep my muse for all four.**

**So I do apologise for anyone who has been waiting for me to update!**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to [WRAGZIEZ] and I will continue to try writing up to a standard that you all aprove of and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**XXXXXXOOOOOO**

**Pie-chan**

* * *

Chapter 4

The pile to read was still a reasonable size. Scorpius wondered what on earth was going to happen next. He couldn't help but feel that this story was somehow familiar, yet he could not put his finger on it. Shrugging it off, he handed Albus the next letter in the pile.

"Huh? This is weird…this writing is from Night, but the last letter from Night…is the letter from Moon missing?" Albus said as he cocked his head to the side, his hand shifting through the letters.

"Just read it, maybe something happened," Scorpius said as Albus could only nod before he began.

_**THAT FUCKING IDIOT!**_

_**Argh, words cannot express the immense anger I feel at the moment! Those stupid, fucking gits! Are you alright? I tried my best to fight them off and get to you, but those two buffoons had to block my way with spells…Who in the world would have guessed they would use a spell like Diffindo to slice a person open…the bastards! Lucky I had come in when I did or you would have bled out in the bathrooms…Those two brain dead pigs seemed to be under the order of some higher up because they kept mumbling about how they were gonna get big promotion or something along those lines…maybe he found out? Who knows…anyway, I'm coming to visit you tonight at around 2am so just set a silent alarm charm and I'll be there to talk…**_

_**I'll get those bastards back later.**_

_**Talk to you tonight.**_

_**La Nuit Noire**_

"What happened?" Scorpius said as he frowned, wondering what on earth had occurred within the bathroom. From the contents of the letter it seemed as if Lune D'Argent was 'sliced open'…what an interesting turn.

"It must have been pretty bad though…I'd hate to be those buffoons who hurt Lune cause Noire is going to go ape shit," Albus said with a chuckle, although inside he was worried and curious as to what would happen.

"Hopefully Lune is alright though," Scorpius said with a soft voice, hoping that whoever they are didn't die from the wound.

"Yeah…hopefully," Albus replied.

Scorpius picked up the next letter and opened it, reading aloud.

_La Nuit Noire_

_I apologise for only being able to reply to your letter now as it seems that Pomfrey decided that owls were not allowed within the hospital wing and has since fourth banished your bird. But, that aside I'm glad you are came to visit me last night, and I believe that we now have a revenge plan in place for some time in the future, who knows when, but it will happen sometime. _

_I've been forced to stay in for one more night, but as you saw was able to go to classes like usual which is why I am able to send you this letter. I must tell you though, talking to my Godfather about the incident was extremely angry and gave those two baboons detention, the first time he had ever given someone in his own house detention, and I was more than thoroughly amused when he more than verbally abused him in front of the whole common room. _

_Quite amusing to say in the least._

_I'll wait for your reply,_

_Lune D'Argent_

"Great, so Lune is ok…" Albus muttered with a nod, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought.

Why did this all sound so familiar to him…why couldn't he recall it? It was frustrating him to no ends and Scorpius was only in a similar manner himself, both young boys immensely annoyed with their lack of memory as to where they have heard this story before.

"This is so frustrating!" Scorpius said as he pulled at his light blonde hair, his face contorted slightly with intense thought, "I know this…why can't I remember from where?"

"Don't worry Scor…I'm in the exact same dilemma as you are right now…" Albus murmured back grudgingly.

He didn't like not knowing, neither Slytherin did. It went against their nature to not be the ones knowing all the gossip and know hows which went on around the school. Hell, those boys must have had dirt on every student who was inside the school!

It also helped that Harry thought that Albus would need the cloak more so that James or Lily, both of whom were lions, so Albus had the Invisibility cloak which he and Scorpius would hide under to scare people and eaves drop. Not that they would ever do that…

Albus leant over and picked up the next letter, reading it aloud as he pushed the annoying nudge which his mind would give him whenever he read as it was trying to convey, 'you know this!' to him. He already knew that he knew it…he just couldn't recall what it was.

_**Lune D'Argent**_

_**Old Pomfrey kicked my lovely snowy out huh? Well, it's not surprising really. The twins tried to send me a toilet seat with her in once as they couldn't smuggle it past her at the door so they thought they could get on in through the window. Ah, gotta miss those good old innocent days…what a shame it will be when we finally have to leave here…Hogwarts is home, well, more of a home than my aunt and uncle have back in London.**_

_**Have you heard of my lessons with your Godfather? I think he might have seen 'the' memories as well, yes, the ones you saw. I don't know what he will do or if he doesn't believe them, but you told me he was a double agent so hopefully he won't confront Dumbles about it. He'd probably just dismiss the notion that I had endured such things with a wave of his wrinkly hand and a twinkle of stars in his eyes…god it's so damn annoying how much he doesn't tell me! I can't stand it when he keeps telling me that I will know everything later on…why can't the bastard just tell it to me now?**_

_**Oh well, just had a bit of a vent there so you don't need to reply to that part of the letter. The important part is that you need to confront you Godfather, ergo, indirectly ask him about the training and see how he reacts.**_

_**Thanks for being here and listening always.**_

_**La Nuit Noire**_

"So Dumbledore knew this person huh…or I would assume Dumbledore as it said Dumbles," Scorpius said softly, stretching his arms above his head as he felt his elbows crack.

He and Albus had been sitting in the same position for a while now and both boys were more than stiff as their joints ached from the way they had sat for the past hour or so.

Albus, much like Scorpius only followed suit as he stood up and stretched, bending over as he touched his toes, not noticing that he was bending over in Scorpius' direction, giving the blonde Slytherin a very, very nice view.

Scorpius didn't mean to stare, really. It was just that Albus bent over and well…who can deny him with such a cute butt is shoved his way, he could stare all the hell he wanted to. He just had to make sure that the other party didn't notice the intense gaze.

When Albus stood back up and leant backwards, cracking his back as he grinning at Scorpius upside down he said, "Ello Scor!"

Scorpius merely mumbled back a quiet, "hey there Al…"

Turning away, face bright red Scorpius waited until Albus finished stretching and sat back down again, gesturing to him to read the next letter.

_La Nuit Noire_

_I never knew that they tried to send you a toilet seat…I can understand though the distress of Madam Pomfrey at the thought of a toilet seat in her clean and sterile Hospital wing, but I do commend the twins. I always liked them a lot more than the company you keep now, at least those two have a sense of humour._

_I subtly asked him about the lessons and I think he knows something is afoot between the two of us. At least, he's not prying or anything as he knows that he can't use Legimency against me as I was already taught how to protect my mind. I would offer you my services, but I do agree with the Head Master that the only person who could teach you sufficiently would be the Potions Master. He taught me, although I must say I progressed a lot further than you have in the same time. You need to learn not to let people in. He said you had trouble closing your mind, and that's only because you wear your heart on your sleeve. You need to mask your emotions better and it will help you mask you mind._

_Be careful when you do this though, because you can't pent up all your emotions. Trust me, hiding anger for a long time and keeping a façade puts a strain on your magical core. Your emotions are linked with your magic, you of all people would know that best, but when you restrict your emotions your restrict your magic to an extent as well._

_I'm always here to talk as I know you are there for me as well._

_Lune D'Argent_

Scorpius knew that his father would be coming soon, as he glanced out of the window which was now barely shinning in any light as the sun set over the distant hills. Standing up, he turned to his best friend, giving him a small smile.

"Well, father will be here soon, maybe we should go downstairs?" Scorpius suggested as he offered his friend a hand.

Albus grinned as he took the offered hand, letting his friend pull him upright from his sitting position on the couch, stretching as he stood up, "Yeah, it's getting late."

"Besides," Scorpius said as he walked towards the hatch leading down stairs, "father will bring me back here tomorrow seeing as we still had yet to finish off the attic and that I probably have nothing better to do during the holidays. It's not like I _wouldn't _be here anyway."

"True," Albus said with a laugh, "you did come over almost everyday last holidays."

"I had no idea why though," Scorpius said with a teasing tone.

Albus merely chuckled, grinning cheekily, "because you just love me oh so much!"

Scorpius snorted loudly, smirking, "as if buddy. Keep on dreaming!"

"Hey! You and I both know that it's merely the truth!" Albus retorted.

Scorpius merely snorted once more, not bothered with answering as he climbed down the stairs until he felt his feet hit solid ground. Waiting down on the lower lever for his friend, the two made their way to the living room where they knew that Harry was probably waiting for them.

What Scorpius wasn't expecting was to find his father and Harry sipping coffee together as they chatted happily away opposite each other in front of the fire, both men sitting on the large violet armchairs.

It was still an amazing friendship in both the boy's opinion. They had heard stories from when their fathers were at Hogwarts together and were always more than shocked when they heard of the rivalry between the two and the fights which had occurred.

Looking at the two men now, you would have never guessed that they used to be enemies as the two acted like old men who had been best friends for years.

Walking into the room, Scorpius cleared his throat, signalling their arrival to his father.

Draco Malfoy Senior turned his head, his thin blonde hair which, as usual was gelled back against his head catching the light of the fire, the blonde shinning silver in the light.

Draco gave his son a warm smile, albeit a small one. Although, he unlike his father had decided to give his son a normal upbringing filled with love and affection rather than being distant and cold like his own father had been.

"My my Scorpius," Draco said softly, tutting slightly, "being a nuisance to Mr. Potter are we? I thought I taught you better than to go along with a Potter's plan?"

"Hey!" both Harry and Albus retorted loudly, grinning at the unison between father and son as Scorpius merely laughed at the almost twin like attitude.

It had always been said that out of all the Potter children, Albus was the closest to Harry in both looks and personality. As strange as it was, Scorpius was an only child and was an exact replica of his own father.

So when they had gone to Hogwarts and found friendship with each other on the train, all the teachers were more than shell shocked at the similarities and friendship between the two boys.

Now it was only normal to see them glued to each others' sides. The two were inseparable and were as thick as thieves when it came to sneaky plans and fool proof pranks.

'Well, the last prank was a fail,' Scorpius reminded himself mentally, grinning outwardly as Albus gave him a confused look.

"Shall we go home now Scorpius?" Draco said as he finished off his coffee, standing up and straightening his robes.

"Yes Father," Scorpius said with a curt nod, wondering what his mother had waiting for dinner at home.

"Good, your mother said she'd be cooking tonight as she had the night off," Draco replied as he turned to Harry, "pleasure catching up with you again old friend."

"You too mate," Harry replied, pulling the slightly taller man close as he whispered into his ear so that their sons would not hear, "seems like they found the letters…"

"Interesting…" Draco said aloud as he pulled away from the brief hug, smirking, "well, I shall bring Scorpius round tomorrow to finish up with the cleaning, 7 sounds good?"

"7am in the morning!" Albus whined, "that's too early! Please don't make me get up so early dad, please!"

"I must agree with Mr. Malfoy," Harry said with a sly grin, "7 sounds perfect. I'll meet you at the door then, and you better be up and ready by the time the door bell rings Albus."

Albus looked over at Scorpius who merely shrugged and he resigned to himself with a heavy sigh, muttering out, "fine."

"Good," Harry replied as he noted happily that his son gave him.

"See you tomorrow Al, Mr. Potter," Scorpius said politely as he followed his father out into the hallway, their destination the door.

"Yeah, seeya," Albus replied with a wild wave, grinning madly at his friend who only chuckled at his antics.

Both boys would learn later on why the story of La Nuit Noire and Lune D'Argent sounded so familiar, but for now the two boys spent the night with their families having a warm dinner, a good laugh and a long sleep as they had a big day ahead of them tomorrow.

Not that they would be cleaning all that much though, not when they had a more pressing matter or reading through all the letters which still remained in the pile in the attic.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I have updated with this story! I am wanting to finish this off soon, but I think I can squeeze out a few more chapters! There is no real story line in this, so I just had some chit chat for most of this. **

**To those few who are fans of this, thank you for reviewing last chapter as I am glad that some people like this story!**

**I have actually decided to start an Artemis Fowl/Harry Potter X-over so if you are a fan, please go check it out and it's called, 'Life as We Know It'.**

**Yeah, so I will try and update when I can!**

**Thanks for reading and if you have a heart, give the poor writer a review!**

* * *

Chapter 5

~Yesterday Night~

"I must agree with Mr. Malfoy," Harry said with a sly grin, "7 sounds perfect. I'll meet you at the door then, and you better be up and ready by the time the door bell rings Albus."

Albus looked over at Scorpius who merely shrugged and he resigned to himself with a heavy sigh, muttering out, "fine."

"Good," Harry replied as he noted happily that his son gave him.

"See you tomorrow Al, Mr. Potter," Scorpius said politely as he followed his father out into the hallway, their destination the door.

"Yeah, seeya," Albus replied with a wild wave, grinning madly at his friend who only chuckled at his antics.

~The Next Day~

Albus awoke when he heard loud knocking on his door, knowing that it was probably his father. Rolling over in his bed he checked the small clock on his bed side table, groaning as the clock read 6:10am.

"Albus! Up and adam boy!" Harry called from the other side of the door, a grin on his face which was unseen by his son, "have a shower and come down for breakfast after."

"Go-way!" Albus yelled back, burying his face in his pillow as he closed his eyes once more.

Albus heard the door creak open and listened hard as he heard soft padding of sock covered feet approach the bed before he suddenly felt something hard and heavy flop atop of him under the covers, tickling his sides through the blanket.

Albus gasped for air as he tried to roll over and away from his evil father's tickling grip but to no avail. Harry had him pinned down as he mercilessly tickled his son under he cried out his surrender.

"Good, that's better," Harry said, he himself a little breathless as he sat up and ruffled his son's ink black hair which poked out from under the covers, "you better get up son."

"Alright, I will," Albus said with a defeated sigh, his cheeks red from laughing as he kicked off the covers and sat up, stretching his arms above his head as he yawned widely.

Harry smiled as he exited the room, going down to the dinning room where he knew the house elves would have finished making breakfast. As he entered the room and took a seat at the dining table, an elf popped in beside him, bowing as he handed him the morning newspaper and poured him a cup of coffee.

Albus near but dragged himself to the bathroom, relishing in the wake up call of the hot water on his skin as he stood beneath the stream of steaming water for a few minutes, the action soothing as he thought about what could happen today.

He had a strange dream last night, one of bed time stories as a child and a certain other Slytherin in bed with him…

Albus shook his head, the water droplets flicking out from his wet hair as he dismissed his thoughts. He and Scorpius…never…

Quickly washing his hair and body, he stepped out of the shower, drying himself with the large fluffy blue towels which were in the bathroom, walking back to his room as he realised that he had forgotten to bring clothes to change into.

What he didn't realise was that Lily would have woken up as well and peeking round her door into the hallway she was greeted with her naked brother, hair dripping wet with only a towel around his waist.

With a loud scream and a yell of "pervert!" she disappeared behind her door but not before Albus saw her red ears and neck.

The Weasly genes seemed to be more prominent within the youngest child as Albus chuckled to himself and continued to his room, whistling as he did, wide awake now after his shower.

As soon as he got to his room and closed the door behind himself, Albus dropped his towel and pulled on a pair of silk black boxers, grabbing a pair of jeans from his wardrobe and pulling them over the top.

Quickly picking a white shirt he exited his room, pulling the T-shirt over his head as he made his way down to the dining room, noting that he still had 15 minutes until Scorpius would arrive.

Giving his father a wide grin as he entered, Albus sat down beside the speckled man, tucking into a raspberry muffin which was fresh from the oven, between mouth fulls chugging down the orange juice which an elf had poured for him.

"Slow down Albus, you're going to choke if you eat at that pace," Harry said with a chuckle, sipping his coffee as he over looked his youngest son.

"M'mine," Albus mumbled out, a bit of crumbs flying from his mouth as Harry laughed aloud at the young boys' antics.

Albus struggled to swallow his mouthful as, lo and behold he chocked slightly on the dry clump of muffin in his mouth as his father leant over and thumped him hard on the back, letting the young boy clear his air way.

"Thanks dad," Albus said as he gingerly sipped his juice, clearing his throat before asking, "uh…dad? Scor and I…yesterday we found a bunch of letters in the attic and when we were reading them, they sounded really familiar…you don't happen to know about them?"

Harry cocked a brow as his son asked him. Where was the fun in just telling him who the authors were? Harry was a bit worried that his son and Scorpius still didn't know who the two correspondents were, and so he merely shook his head, frowning as he played innocent.

"Letters? Why would we keep letters in the attic?" Harry said, his façade in place as he played dumb about the box of letters which he and Draco had exchanged back in 6th year.

"Oh…never mind then…" Albus replied as he continued to eat anyway.

The two sat in silence until a house elf popped into the dinning room, bowing as she announced, "a Mr. Malfoy Senior and a Scorpius Malfoy are here Sirs."

"Thank you Daisy," Harry said, standing up as he folded the paper in half and place it on the table for Ginny to read when she got up…eventually.

The house elf smiled brightly before apparating away back to the house elves rooms. Harry motioned for Albus to follow him as he made his way to the front door, his son close behind.

Opening the door he saw Draco at the door with his hand outstretched for the door bell, just about to ring it as he said with a cheery tone, "why good morning my dear friend, and how are you this fine day?"

Albus peered round his father, seeing his best friend as he pulled him inside, hugging him tightly as he pulled away, asking, "Scor! Have you had breakfast yet?"

Scorpius hugging his friend back, answering when asked, "yeah, back at the Manor."

"Great…well, we'll uh…go start now," Albus said as he fidgeted slightly before their fathers, turning and hurrying off, pulling Scorpius behind him as he made his way up the staircase to the right floor.

Harry chuckled at his son who near but dragged the poor Malfoy along the floor away from them. Harry turned to Draco, slinging an arm around the taller man's shoulder, saying with a laugh.

"God, our sons sure are stupid no?"

"I would like to believe that my son is more intelligent than Potter spawn," Draco said with a stiff tone before smiling, chuckling at the expression of the man standing beside him.

"Just joking Noire," Draco said softly, patting the other man on the back as he let the shorter man lead him to the dining room for a chat.

"I'll have to go to work soon though, the Ministry is certainly coming down hard on myself and my family just because of my background…it is insufferable the ignorance of those bigoted wizards who had no recollection of anything at all…" Draco explained as he sat across from Harry, sipping the cup of tea which he had been offered.

"There are many things that people still don't know about the war…and some things will never be known at all…" Harry replied quietly, a sad smile on his face as Draco merely returned the smile, reaching over and patting the other man on the back.

"I can only agree my dear old friend," Draco whispered out, hoping that one wouldn't walk in and interrupt the moment.

Harry smiled gratefully, flicking his head to the side to dislodge the bangs which hung into his eyes, his hair as messy as usual.

"Thanks Lune…" Harry said softly.

"I have always been here for you, don't forget that," Draco stated as he looked into emerald eyes, his own steely grey earnest, "we should go get drinks some time…like the good old times no?"

"Sure…that'd be brilliant," Harry replied, chuckling quietly as he recalled those 'good old times'.

-Attic-

Albus climbed up the ladder first, heading over to the couch which was still where it was last night, sitting down as he waited for Scorpius to follow suit.

He reached over to the pile of letters which still had yet to be read as he picked up the next one, hearing that Scorpius had taken a seat beside him as his face blushed red with memories of his dream flashing across his mind.

Scorpius had climbed up the staircase to the attic once more, following his friend as he had a perfect view of his friend's butt clothed in tight denim, his eyes wandering to the black band of the boy's boxers which he could see up Albus' shirt as he climbed up.

Seeing as Albus had already taken a seat on the couch, Scorpius also made his way over slowly and quietly, the curtains which were held open still letting in the early morning rays which seemed to light up the whole room.

Taking a seat beside Albus on the couch, he tucked his legs up beneath him as he sat crossed legged across from Albus, waiting for him to begin to read the letter which he held within his hands.

Albus saw that Scorpius was waiting for him to read and he nodded to his best friend before opening the letter, unfolding the parchment and reading aloud.

_**Lune D'Argent**_

_**I can only rightfully agree with you at the current moment, seeing as I already am keeping the twins for company instead of the other two supposed friends. They think that I am paranoid or that I'm making up my dreams to get attention…it just…well, really hurts when they accuse me of putting on a façade to gain sympathy. I don't know what to do anymore…and also the mothering! I go out for 10 minutes to the bathroom and they question why I had disappeared! For gods sake! Seriously…I can suddenly understand how you feel about those two buffoons following you around…**_

_**How is study going for you? Have you finished off the History homework yet? I, unfortunately am procrastinating and am currently avoiding all forms of homework as I seem to have incredibly bad head aches. (Those ones…) I don't know what 'he' is up to or anything, I can only catch glances of it but he's been so angry…so angry that even I can tell that my own temper is affected by it…**_

_**Which brings me onto your last letter about my lessons. I know that I should hide my emotions but I…just can't. Like I said, he is a part of me and I a part of him, as sick as that sounds it's the truth. Even if I could hide my emotions or bury them deep within he'd still be able to sense them…I don't know how but he knows how to make me mad or make me scared, he's been in my dreams Lune…I don't know what to do whenever I wake up in a cold sweat because he's just there…he's always there.**_

_**And like you were saying, my magic has been acting up lately, I've been more prone to accidental magic, something which we both know shouldn't be happening especially at our age and I don't know how to control that either because my magic is tied with my emotions and…argh!**_

_**It's just like a giant big circle! Everything is tied with everything so no matter what, I can't change anything…as suffocating as it is.**_

_**I'm just glad to know that I have you to talk to as no one else seems to want to listen to me anymore…they all just see me as some object to use for their own pleasure, labelling me and slandering me…I just wish it will all end.**_

_**Hopefully you are well and that your father or anyone else isn't coming down too hard on you and that no one is suspecting you yet…**_

_**I pray for your safety as always.**_

_**La Nuit Noire**_

"That was longer than usual," Albus said as he placed it onto the already read pile, picking up the next letter and handing it to Scorpius, leaning back and facing his friend as he pressed his shoulder into the cushioned back of the chair, resting his head against it.

"Thanks," Scorpius replied as Albus handed him the letter as he opened it and began to read…

* * *

**So yeah...some old friends catching up and Albus realising some certain feelings... :O**

**DRAMA! (DUN DUN DAH!) **

**Nah, not really too dramatic. Next chapter will have some referal to situations from the book within their letters so look forward to it!**


End file.
